A New god?
by AngelofDarkness21
Summary: Akito has a daughter? She will become the new god? Will she fall in love with Yuki or anouther?  MeghanuOCC Please read first goodish fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

This is a newer story. You can say come criticism but not a lot or I will find you and ill have a chain saw!

Everyone thought Akito was a guy all except for three. Hatori, Shigure and Ayame knew otherwise, but when Shigure and Akito both turned 20. Let's just say they had a little night of fun. They had a daughter. Nobody knew, Akito told Hatori that for nine months not to bother her. He did as required. Akito named her baby girl Yuki. She is as old as Yuki and Kyo. The poor girl was cursed by an animal. (Not giving it away yet) But whenever she hugged any boy she changed, even ones in the zodiac. Akito has a soft spot for her daughter. Her daughter is completely herself around her mom. But when others are around she is not allowed to call her mom only Akito and act as if she is a he. She made her be herself. Yuki Sakura Meghanu Sohma. Akito made her go to the same school as her other zodiacs. She was in eighth grade when the change happened.

"Listen up class. We have a new student." The teacher stated calmly. Yuki just sighed. Kyo just said it was probably another weak nerd who doesn't have a life.

"Okay students, meet Yuki Sohma." The teacher said. All their heads turned to prince Yuki.

Then a girl in a black school uniform came in. She had brown hair parted on the side, about the same length as Kagura's. She wore blue glass's, she has the skirt to about her knees. She wore black socks and white shoes as most of the students. She was tan but also pale a mix between prince Yuki and Kyo. She was normal sized. Not skinny but not too fat either.

"Hello. I am Yuki Sohma. Nice you meet you." She bowed. "If you could call me Meghanu I would really appreciate it." Her eyes where a stunning green, grey eyes that where fixated on prince Yuki's eyes.

"Very well, please sit next to Yuki Sohma. Yuki raise your hand." The teacher said politely. Yuki raised his hand. But when she sat down the break bell rang. Since Meghanu was new she didn't know what to do. A lot of kids got up to leave others packing up.

"Excuse me. Umm Excuse me? Can someone help me?" But without realizing it she was speaking English and nobody could help her or understand her for that matter. She then taped Yuki on the shoulder.

"Sorry Yuki could you show me to art?" Meghanu asked nicely. Yuki had the same schedule as her so he said he would. He took her everywhere on her tour. At lunch guys where all around her. She was so scared. Her last school was an all girl school. When they got close she was so scared she screamed.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! Please." She started shaking. When someone tried to hug her she jumped up and almost hit Yuki.

"Can't you guys see she is scared to death? Go on to your classes." Yuki said. He was holding onto her shoulders so he wouldn't transform. But little did he know when he hugged her he wouldn't transform she would.

"T thanks." Meghanu said starting to cry. Yuki jumped and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Umm, it's okay. Please stop crying." He handed her a tissue for her to wipe her tears with.

"I'm sorry I am very scared. You must be the 'Prince' Yuki I keep hearing about. I just thought you where one of the other kids named Yuki. Not that you aren't attractive!" She only lightly turned the corners of her full lips up.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX Yuki's point of view

'Why can't I take my eyes off this girl, and those lips? It makes my heart ache. She reminds me of someone. Crap is she talking to me.' Yuki was thinking.

"Yea that's me." I said after guessing what she said. I guessed right.

"Should we get to the next class?" She was trying to change the subject. How cute. 'Snap out of it Yuki you can't have her!'

"Yea, just follow me." I lead her to our next class math.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxx Meghanu's point of view

'I made it through today without any accidents. Now let's try to get home. Crap what way was it. Oh No the door has a huge group of guys around it. How can I do this! I know I'll go through the other door! That will work.' I went to the other door. It had the same problem.

"How am I going to do this?" I accidently said out loud.

"Want help?" A boy with a deep voice said. I jumped and turned around afraid he would hug me. A boy in a girl's uniform, who looked so cute I could hug him. And a guy tall in a boy's uniform with black and white hair. Honestly it looked sweet.

"Umm, No thanks? Dude your hair is sweet!" I kind of said what was on my mind.

"I know her! I KNOW HER!" the blond in the girl's uniform said.

"Ah. It's the new girl who screams when boys are around her. How cute" He then pinned me against a wall and tipped my chin up so I could see eye to eye with him. He was really tall compared to a 5'4' girl. "Why don't you come with me? I'll show you a good time." He was coming closer to me.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" I kept screaming that. The blond was trying to get him away from me.

"YUKI, KYO HARU HAS GONE BLACK! CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!" the blond screamed three times in a row. Within a few seconds Yuki was here, I guessed the other was Kyo. I didn't need their help. I kicked him in a not so sunny place. When he was hunched over I jumped on his back lightly, hardly even touching him, and jumped over the other guys. A perfect landing. (Can't do that but wouldn't that be sweet! Okay just making her somewhat act like me :p)

With that perfect landing, I twisted my ankle in a weird way when I landed. It hurt like heck. I fell to the ground holding my ankle. I was holding back tears. Yuki ran over to me.

"Are you alright Sohma-san" Yuki asked politely. He was right next to me kneeling with a hand on my shoulders.

"No" With that I started crying. He helped me up, without hugging me, thankfully. He took me to a bench.

"I'll call mom to pick me up." Yuki only nods and when I look on my shoulder and my purse isn't there I freak out.

"Where is it? I just had it on a minute ago! Crap if I lose it I'm screwed. AHHHH where is my bag?" I ask so many questions without a breath. I start getting pink cheeks from lack of air. Yuki only laughs at me. I stare at him and he hands me my bag. I only mouth a small O and look inside to find my phone. But then my photo book is gone and I see a calm dude that I just jumped over looking threw it. I just point.

"HEY! That's mine!" I sigh and call mom. This isn't going to end well.

"Hi Mom, umm this is not good. NO nothing like that." I start to blush and the guys stare at me like I was a show.

"NO! I am not that way. MOTHER! Fine sorry, anyways can you come pick me up. I know you can't but maybe?" I stop knowing people are around me.

"I kind of hurt my ankle. I know. I don't really know their names. Hang on" I put the phone to my chest so she can't hear. I point to the dude with black and white hair. "Who is he?" Yuki quickly answers.

"Hatsuharu Sohma we call him Haru. Over there is Momiji Sohma. And you know me and Kyo over there."

"Okay." I bring the phone back to my ear. "Hatsuharu is the dude. WHAT! YOU MEAN? I MEAN I? WHAT?" They all looked at me with interest. "Okay I'll wait outside. Thanks Mom. Is there a punishment? No? Really, Why? I did something wrong. What do you mean 'what?' Fine I'll be outside." With that I ended the call.

My ankle turned numb so I started walking on it. I take my pictures back. I grab my books and walk outside. I head for the gates. I left stunned guys in the school.

I felt a big hand on my shoulder. I grab the arm about to flip them over me.

"It's okay Sohma-san. It's only me." I hear Yuki's voice and let go and turn around. Then Kyo comes up behind me and stops a centimeter away from me. He moves his foot and hits my ankle. I fall on my knees. Mom sees me on the ground and runs to me. All they see is Akito run to me.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Mom asked nicely.

"I'm fine mom. My ankle hurts badly though." I reply truthfully.

"Get away from my daughter you cat!" She helps me up and walks with to the limo.

XXXXxxxXXX Yuki's point of view

'The unique girl I just met is Akito's daughter. And she called Akito 'Mom'! What is going on here!' I thought as I walked home.

"I'm home. Shigure can I have a word?" I said.

"Sure Yuki! Come into my office!" I heard from Shigure's office.

I open the door and sit down.

"Did you know Akito has a daughter?" I said bluntly. Shigure stiffened.

"No I didn't." Shigure said (He is telling a lie! The whole chat btw.)

"Funny you know him best. His daughter called him 'Mom'. Is Akito gay or female?" I keep putting things bluntly.

"I don't know that answer. Go ask yourself."

"Okay I will." With that I leave the office on my way to the main house.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxx. Shigure's point of view

Sigh "That was close." I relax and call Hatori.

Phone call! Ring Ring SEAHORSE!

Hatori: "Hello, Hatori Sohma speaking."

Shigure: "Hi Hatori we have a problem."

Hatori: "What did you do?"

Shigure: Fake cries "Hari I'm hurt. It wasn't me this time. Akito gave herself away!"

Hatori: starting to get annoyed "What do you mean?"

Shigure: "She came to get her daughter today."

Hatori: "She has a daughter?"

Shigure: sigh "yes me and Akito have a daughter. Together, her and I!"

Hatori: "I get it. What should we do?" beep beep-beep "I have to call you back. Akito needs something."

Shigure: "Yuki is on his way. Be careful. Talk to you later."

END OF PHONECALL!

XXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxx Meghanu's point of view

'I am starting to feel weak. We just got to my room. I have to not feel weak. Mom told me bad things happen when I am weak.' I thought.

"Yuki are you alright? You look very pale and flushed." Mom said and she left. I just want to sleep. I feel drained then I get a weird tingling feeling. I know what is going to happen. I can't see through the smoke or hear anything but a poof.

'Great I am an animal. I don't even know what animal I am. All's they do is say weird things. I am guessing I am a rabbit.' I thought. 'I don't even know what animal I am.' I wonder if people that haven't been to the house lately know that I moved into Mom's old room.

I get under the little bit of covers I can and fall asleep. When I feel like this it usually takes a day or two to turn back. I wake up to people yelling so I listen.

"No sir. You can't go in there!" I hear one of the maids say.

"Watch me." It sounded like Yuki.

I see my door open all the way. There Yuki is standing in the doorway to my room. I don't think he sees anything. He sees a black school uniform on the bed and a bump in the covers.

"Yuki, what a pleasant surprise?" I hear mom say from behind.

"Akito." He sounded scared.

"What do you think you are doing? This room is for my daughter only." She sounded mad.

'Crap I am getting that feeling again but the closest bathroom is down the hall. People are blocking my way.' I grab my uniform and everything. Then jump off the bed and run into the bathroom. Thank goodness nobody was in it. I got one of the maids to shut the door. The door just shut and then a poof was heard. I got into my cloths quickly, and then opened the door to see Yuki staring at me.

"Umm, Hi" I said it was creepy with him staring at me like that.

"What are you staring at?" He was ticking me off. I got some of mom's anger.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME!" I go to grab a vase when I look down at my ankle it was all purple and blue.

All Yuki did was point behind me. So I turned to see Hatori behind me. Giving me one of his 'You shouldn't be doing that' sort of looks.

Then I give him the 'I transformed' looks and then pointed to Yuki. Hatori nodded and helped me back to my room where the door was open. I sat on the bed with an 'I'm sorry' looks.

"I'm-"I start saying but get cut off.

"I understand. You couldn't with him watching. What did you do this time?" He was looking at my ankle.

I laughed nervously and put my hand on the back of my neck. "Let's just say I had a little trouble. I'll give you more details once a certain someone leaves. He has been staring this whole time." I said. Hatori then shoos away Yuki.

"Okay I was going to leave and then a huge group of dudes was in front of the door. So I went to the other. Same problem, then I ran into Haru and Momiji. I think those where their names. And Haru trapped me against the wall almost hugging me. I screamed and kicked him, hard. When he was bent over I jumped off his back and flipped over the others. I landed except on the side of my foot and twisted it funny. And that's the story." I said not telling him about the transforming part in my room and me feeling very weak.

"I don't think you are telling me everything. How did you transform?" He saw through me. Darn Hatori.

"I started feeling weak on my way to my bed. I sat down and then poof. Then Yuki walked into my room. He saw me under the covers but nothing else. Then mom came in and started talking. Then I knew I was going to change back. I couldn't do that in front of Yuki so I ran to the bathroom and changed. Then you came. That is all of it I swear!" I said catching my breath

"I see, exciting first day of school?" Hatori was trying to make me feel better. How sweet.

"You could say that. I scream every time a guy gets into my space." Hatori just nodded. He finished wrapping my ankle and put two pillows under it.

"I'll check up on you in a few days. Behave or I'll bring the picture." He was smiling now.

"You wouldn't!" I pretended to be surprised. The picture was of me in all pink dress that was frilly and hot pink. An ugly color, pink gross. (I hate that color) I smiled and he left.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXX Hatori's point of view

I was in Akito's new room. I had to tell her my data. She isn't going to like what I am going to ask. And I don't think Meghanu is either.

"Akito I have noticed some uncommon things in Meghanu." I knew it wasn't the best way to put it but it will have to do.

"What do you mean?" Her tone was cold and warm, concerned for her daughter and angry because I pointed it out.

"She screams almost every time a boy comes near her. She is scared of people. This isn't the right environment for her right now. I think she needs to live with her father for awhile." I tried to put it gently and bluntly at the same time. Not a very good way to put it with Akito. She is probably going to throw something at me. I sat there waiting for something to hit me. The only thing that did was a sobbing Akito.

"I know. But I don't want her to leave me! I don't want to be alone!" She was very concerned for her daughter. I am surprised.

"Should I tell her to pack?" I really needed her out of the Sohma estate soon. Or she would be at her breaking point.

Akito got off of me and wiped the tears away from her face.

"No I think I will. But if I break down when I tell her you get to take over." I nod in agreement.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX Akito's point of view

'How am I going to tell my daughter who her father is and she has to live with him for who knows how long.'

"Hatori, how long does she have to be there?" I asked sweetly.

"A month at the least, I will check her progress then." Hatori said it like he meant it.

I knocked on my daughter's door. I get no answer so I let myself in. Just to find her in her zodiac form curled in a ball. She was adorable in that form. She was in it a lot from stress. I lightly shake her furry shoulder.

"Sweetie, I need to tell you something." I say it in the calmest voice I could muster.

She stretches and looks at me.

"You need to go live with your dad for a little while. You are in your zodiac form to much now days. Do you even know what animal you are?"

She shakes her head no.

"When do I leave?" She asks sweetly. I can see the tears in her eyes.

"I am not sure we have to make arrangements. But until then you can't leave my side!" I broke. I started crying I held her like she would blow away. I knew she would be this form for awhile. When she changes it is usually for a day or so.

Hatori walked in and took me out of the room so she could rest and calm down enough so that she would change back.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX Meghanu's point of view

I would just be going to third period when I woke up, still in my animal form. When I start to get down from my bed I realize I am still very dizzy. So I stay there. It was about noon when I changed back. I quickly got changed and did my homework. It should have been done yesterday but you can't write with paws. So I go back to sleep. When I wake up I hear mom knocking on the door. I let her come in and she said this was the last day I was staying at the main house for awhile. I was almost ready to cry. But I held it back feeling that I wasn't strong if I cried.

I finished packing my things with my mom's help. She said come visit when I get the chance. And it was Wednesday. So I would be there by Thursday night.

"Mom what is dad like?" I asked I wanted to know who and what he was.

"Your father is a perverted man. He writes romance novels. He also uses people. He lives in the middle of the woods in a big house. Not as big as here but still. He has two boys at his house that are your age. So you will be living with three men. Gosh, my baby is leaving me." She started crying again. This time I cried two. I had the blood of a pervert.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already time to go to Daddy's. Hatori was going to take me. I told mom to call whenever she got lonely. She told me the same thing.

"Are you ready?" Hatori asked me.

"As ready as I will be." I didn't want to go.

"After you" He already put my stuff in his car. I get in the passenger seat. I start zoning out. 'What animal am I? I am not a big animal. So that leaves the Horse and Cow out. I can breathe so I am not a dragon. I can't fly so I'm not the roster. I am not the cat. Mom would never accept me. I am not the sheep, they are mean. I am not the snake because I jump on my bed not slither. I don't see tusks, so I am not a boar.' I was interrupted when I got to the house.

"Where here" Hatori stated as if was forced to take me. He offered.

"Wow it's so weird? Where is everyone?" He trying not to laugh at the faces I was making.

"Laugh you know you want too." I said when he started turning red. He laughed before he got out of the car. He walked up to the door and knocked. I hid behind him afraid of what I might find.

The door opens to a man in a grey/green kimono looking thing. His hair was a dark brown it was shaggy.

"I brought your daughter." He said as if was the most obvious thing.

"Where is she?" He was looking around.

"You should be afraid of him. Come on he won't bite." He sounded like he was talking to a kid. But since he is 6'5' I look like a kid. I was holding onto his jacket and put my head around him. He looked at me like I was an alien.

"What's wrong Shigure? Never seen a little girl before?" Hatori was serious and joking at the same time. I like when he does that. He is fun when we play in his office. He is so carefree.

"I have seen one, but not up close. How are you doing sweetie." He was coming right at me. I hid being Hatori again. He started laughing when he saw Daddy's face when I hid.

"Want me to come inside with you?" Hatori was looking right at me. I nodded and followed him. Yuki and Kyo where in watching the television, they looked up and saw Hatori and their faces showed they were shocked. It was funny so I laughed and it made Hatori smile. They looked like they heard something but couldn't find it.

"She can be shy. Give her a chance to warm up Shigure." Hatori was dead serious. Shigure was trying to hug me but I ran to the front of Hatori. Man my father was creepy. I was scared, not just scared terrified. Their eyes bulged when they saw me. I turned pink from the attention.

I pulled on Hatori's jacket he looked down at me. I mouthed 'I'm scared.' and pointed to Shigure.

"Yuki meet your father." Hatori said to me in a calm voice. I must have looked scared.

"H h him?" I pointed to him. He nodded.

I walked over to him.

"Hello." I bowed I didn't know what to do. He laughed at me. I was getting embarrassed. For a normal fourteen year old that was not a normal reaction.

"What is your name?" Dad said to me. He bent to be eye to eye with me. I was looking up threw my hair and eyelashes.

"Yuki Sakura Meghanu Sohma. Please don't do that. I don't want to feel short."

"Fine" He stood up. "I see you have gotten to her Ha-san. Making her wear her hair covering one eye." He was looking at Hatori now.

"I didn't make her. She chose it on her own." He stated clearly.

"Do I have to stay here? He scares me." I point to Shigure. He covered his heart.

"O look you haven't even been in the house for an hour and you already are scared of me." Dad said.

"At least she is smart you damn dog!" Kyo said it. I never heard him swear so I stare at him shocked.

"It's okay Sohma-san he swears all the time. Way to go baka neko you're scaring the poor girl." Yuki said. I guess Kyo is the cat and Shigure is the dog.

"umm okay. This house is nothing like the estate." I said. I still am afraid they will hug me.

"Well I'll be going now. Yuki call me if you need anything." Hatori said. Kureno brought my stuff here earlier.

"Bye Hatori!" I walked with him outside and when he started driving away I waved big until he was out of sight.

"Sohma-san would you like me to give you a tour?" Yuki came out of nowhere.

"Oh my god where did you come from?" I jump and turn around holding me heart.

"I was in the doorway. Why did I scare you?" Yuki had a smirk on his face.

"You scared me half to death." With that I started laughing. Yuki was truly smiling and started laughing either with me or at me I still don't know.

"You are really cute you know that" Yuki said after we finished laughing. I blushed.

"No one has ever said that to me. Thank you." I said. We walk inside.

"You're welcome. Let's start the tour." Yuki shows me all around the house. Then his stomach growls and he blushes.

I giggle and get him to look down at me.

"Do you want to try one of my dishes? Mom doesn't like it, and the chefs won't let me in there kitchen." By the end it sounded like I was begging.

"That would be nice. Most likely the dog and cat will be in once they smell food." He looked kind of embarrassed.

"How about a simple plate of Macaroni and cheese?" I asked he looked at me like I was nuts. Maybe I am speaking in English again.

"What is that?" He did think I was nuts.

"It's an American dish. It is good trust me." With that I go and make them dinner. Everything is going fine. They don't know the secret that I really don't know and nothing has gone wrong.

I get dinner served with rice. I decide that I will make it look cool. I get out five plates. I put rice on the four plates but with it in a flat layer across the whole plate. Then put some Mac and cheese in the middle of each plate. Then I put 14 hotdogs in the microwave. Once they are completely cooked I cut them so they look like octopi (plural for octopus). I put four on the guys' plate one of each side so it looks like a compass, sort of and two on my own plate. I bring them out one at a time. I already set the table. I put one on each of the settings.

"Dinners ready." I sit down at the spot that had only two hotdogs on the plate. I wait for the guys to come. When two minutes pass and no one comes I go to find them.

I start in Daddy's office. He is in there so I open it a little. He sees me and motions me to come in.

"Daddy dinner is ready. It is on the table. Please go eat it. It was fun making." I say.

"Okay, I will go eat now." He gets up and goes to the table. He is like 6'3' so he is really tall to me.

"I am going to go find Kyo." I start heading to the stairs.

"Check the roof." Daddy said.

I nod. I go into my room and see a ladder and climb it. And see him there and I get on the roof.

"Kyo?"

He jumped to a sitting position and glares at me.

"What do you want?" He said meanly but I know he didn't mean it.

"I made dinner. It would taste better warm. Please go eat it, it is on the table." I say sweetly.

"Fine I'll be there soon." With that he went into his room's window.

I knock on Yuki's door and he opens it. He was a little surprised to see me.

"Dinner is ready. It is on the table. Will you come down and eat." I ask still sweetly but didn't realize it. I guess I can be sweet.

"Sure. I'll go now." He smiled and followed me down stairs. Daddy is already eating and so is Kyo. Yuki and I get to sit across from each other. I sit down in the spot with the two hotdogs. I guess they liked it. No one talked, just ate. At the end I was picking up plates.

"So was it alright? I hope it wasn't to plain. I picked a dinner that was quick to fix." I was nervous on if I did good.

"It was fine, relax." Kyo said which made me feel better.

"It was wonderful. The best meal I ever had Sohma-san." Yuki said happily.

"It was wonderful daughter. She is our little house wife." Said dad. I understand the perverted part. Yuki and Kyo and I hit on the head. I gave him ice though.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER!**

It was the third day of me staying here. I was walking into the living room when Yuki and I ran into each other. I transformed. There was black smoke and Yuki was looking at himself. I was the floor. The smoke pressure was so strong it knocked Yuki over and almost on me. He was in a push up position. He looked at me stunned. He sat up and put me in his lap and pets me.

"You're a cute little tiger." Yuki said to me.

"That's what I am!" I was happy but didn't move. Yuki petting me felt good.

"Yuki can you turn around?" I asked I knew what was happening.

"Huh?"

_Poof_

There was black smoke and I was on Yuki's lap naked. I was blushing and so was he.

I got up Yuki turned around faster than light. He was covering his face. I finished dressing and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You can look now." I was blushing too. He turned around with a confused look on his face. He also was blushing still.

"Why did you transform and I didn't? And why did you transform?" Yuki was still confused.

"I transform even when zodiac guys hug me. You don't transform with the daughter of god. I am the tiger; Kisa has the less bad tiger. She can hug zodiac guys." I said.

"So that is why you screamed when a lot of guys are around you." A light bulb turned on in his head.

"Yea can we get on with it? I don't like the attention."

It was noon on a Sunday. Yuki knew for a day.

Everyone was in the living room. Yuki reading a book, Daddy writing most likely a romance novel, Kyo was getting up when I was setting down tea. I just set it down and stood up the same time Kyo did. We hit chests and both thought 'crap!' I changed. A poof was heard and black smoke came. Great now I was in a room of all guys in my zodiac form. Kyo was staring at himself then to me.

It felt like my voice was gone so I couldn't talk I could only meow, just perfect.

"Meow" Was all I said and all the guys' attention was on me. Yuki was sitting on the floor with his legs bent into a tent shape. I walked through it and jumped onto the sofa. I walked around in three circles and lay down. I was a young cub. I felt someone pick me up. I looked up to see Daddy holding me like a baby that was cursed.

"MROW!" I didn't want held. I squirmed tell he let me go. I landed on my feet. I was feeling weak again and knew I would be in this form for a day or so.

Just then I blacked out.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX Yuki's point of view

I was just relaxing sitting in the living room reading when I heard a poof. It was never a good sound. I looked up to see Kyo completely dumbfound like I was yesterday. There was Meghanu on the floor under her sweatshirt. She finally got free walked under my legs and jumped on the couch like nothing happened. All three of us just stared at her. Shigure made the first move but instead of gently picking her up he help her as far away from his body as possible. She got mad. Almost bit him while me and Kyo where trying not to laugh.

I guess she got free the next thing I saw was her on the floor then she fell. I think she blacked out. O MY GOSH SHE BLACKED OUT!

I walk over to her and pick her up and take her to her room. The sheets where a dark blue with a moon and stars, I guess it is suppose to be the midnight sky, perhaps it matches her emotions? I tuck her in and go down stairs to gather her cloths. This is going to be embarrassing a teen boy picking up a girl's clothing. I go to turn around and Kyo has the cloths and puts them down the corner of her bed.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX Shigure's point of view

I should call ha-san he will explain!

PHONE CALL!

Ring Ring SEAHORSE!

Hatori: "Hello Shigure."

Shigure: "Ha-san did you know my daughter turns into a tiger?"

Hatori: "Yes, what happened?"

Shigure: "Kyo bumped into her and she turned into a tiger. I picked her up and she wouldn't stop clawing me. I let her go she landed on her feet then blacked out."

Hatori: "Did you check her temperature?"

Shigure "…"

Hatori: sigh "You didn't even think about it did you?"

Shigure: "NOPE!"

Hatori: "Go check on her and if anything is wrong call me back."

Click beep-beep-beep

Then I hung up to go check on her. I walk to her room and open the door to see Yuki and Kyo on the floor with their heads on the bed asleep. I check on Meghanu. She is very warm. I get her to put a thermometer in her mouth and under her tongue I guess I am just that good. I don't know why but I put my hand on Yuki's and Kyo's foreheads as well. They are warm as well. I look at Meghanu's temperature and it is 103 degrees. Wow that's high! I walk back downstairs to call Ha-san again.

Phone call! Ring Ring SEAHORSE!

Hatori: "Hello Shigure."

Shigure: "Well I did as you asked and I even got the exact degree. Hers is 103, Kyo's 101 and Yuki's 102. They even feel asleep in the same room."

Hatori: sigh "I'll be over in about ten minutes."

Shigure: "Okay. I'll be" _poof_ "waiting." _Poof_ sigh

Hatori: "Should we guess and say Yuki and Kyo transformed?"

Shigure: "Yep I can see the orange and pink smoke from here." "See you soon Ha-san."

Click beep-beep-beep

Ten minutes later!

"Shigure where are they?" Hatori asked me.

"Each in their rooms, who do you want to start out with?" I was completely serious right now. I think Ha-san was a bit scared.

"Let's start with Yuki." I showed him to Yuki's room ten minutes later Ha'ri walks out and to Kyo's room. (I made them next 2 each other. Tee he.) Another ten minutes in Kyo's room. Last but not least my recently known daughter. I walk in this time behind Hatori. I know he will get annoyed sooner or later. I sit down in her moon chair in the corner of her room.  
Next thing I know he is doing all sorts of medical things. He gives her like ten needles when he looks over and sees my face he just says.

"She hates needles. I have to wait tell she is knocked out to even bring one close to her." He sounded like it was obvious.

Then he stands up and hands me three pieces of paper on what to do for each one of the teens. Then Ha'ri says his famous line to the Sohma family.

"Call me if you need anything." Then he walks away. I just stare at the papers. At the top of Kyo's that was on the top said 'I dumbed it down for you Shigure.'

It was two days tell the boys where better. But it took five days for Meghanu. Hatori said it was normal. That was not normal. Once she was better. She was bouncy and energetic.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX Kyo's point of view

God getting sick like that sucked! I mean damn what the hell? Well it has been about a week since the accident. As long as she doesn't find out about my true form like Kagura did. Wait wasn't there a girl younger than Kagura there with her when I changed? Crap it might have been her! Well, DAMN IT!

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Meghanu's point of view

When I was sick I felt like crap! But now I feel awesome. I feel like hugging someone! O well I'll dance instead. When I'm happy I start cleaning. This house could sure use it. Daddy gave me a maid's outfit to use. It was adorable so I choose to wear it. It is short it shows a lot of chest but I don't care right now. It is kind of short only goes to mid thigh. It ties around the neck, with white gloves they come up to my upper arm. The black bows and lace on the gloves are really cute. But the boy's looks are a mix of embarrassment, angry, and holding back their minds from the thoughts. So I will ask each boy, Yuki and Kyo what they think of the outfit.

"Kyo? What do you think of this outfit?" I spin in a circle to show him the back.

"It's okay I guess." He sounded like he wanted to say something else but decided against it. I didn't push it farther I just went to go find Yuki.

"Yuki, what do you think of my outfit? Is it too much?"

"Umm, no it's great but when did you get it?" Yuki said.

"Daddy gave it to me along with Uncle Ayame." I was smiling Uncle Ayame made me feel special like I was pretty.

"I should have known." Yuki had his hands in fists. They were so tight his nails where in his skin and making them bleed.

"Yuki!" I grabbed one of his fists and opened it to see blood.

"You shouldn't do that! Come on ill fix you!" I was determined to not let him get hurt. I grabbed his wrist and ran into the kitchen where the first aid kit was. He just stood there shocked.

"I'm okay, really you don't have to do this." Yuki was trying to get me to not help. That hurts maybe he is sexist. I stop where I was at and stare at him.

"You don't want me to help?" I was almost crying.

"Are you afraid I am that bad that you will regret even thinking about letting me help? Are you sexist?" I was holding back tears.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX Yuki's point of view

I was stunned. Here before me was a strong confident girl. I say one thing and she is almost in tears. WAIT did she just say am I sexist. That's it soon I am going to tell her how I feel and that is that!

"No! Nothing like that I just don't want to waste your time helping me." I tried to get her to stop almost crying.

She sniffled and grabbed my wrist and bandaged up my hands better than Hatori has.

"How did you do that?" I was shocked but I wanted to know.

"That's easy Uncle Hatori taught me." She was swaying back in forth like a cute little girl.

"ahh" I said in a I understood.

"So I don't look bad in this outfit." How did it get back to the outfit?

"You look adorable." Crap I said what a boyfriend would say.

"teehee you sound like Uncle Ayame. But thanks. O that reminds me Uncle Ayame told me to go to his shop today! Will you come?" She sounded so adorable how could I say no to such a face?

"Sure I'll go with you. When are we leaving?" I am only going for her. Only for her, only for her.

"We could go after lunch. Uncle Ayame said he wanted to see this outfit on me." With that she did an adorable pose. I just laugh because she can't even see what she is doing to me. My cold heart melting into a new spring as I never would have even imagined what it would be like.

We went to Ayame-nii's house and now Mine is about to bring out Meghanu in a new outfit. I am kind of excited she said she wanted to try on a lot of cloths. So here we are now with a one person fashion show.

"Bring her out Mine I can't wait any longer!" Ayame said.

"Yes sir." Mine was pulling Meghanu's wrist so she could show the outfit but all you could see was the hand. Meghanu I guess was too scared and strong to be forced out. With that she walked out and I fell off my chair. She has a tiger's tail and ears with furry paws and shoes along with a leotard that was tiger printed. Ayame also fell off his chair.

"So I don't look good as a tiger?" She sounded scared.

"You look wonderful child!" Ayame bounced back quickly.

With that she went back into the dressing room. Ayame-nii whispered something into Mine's ear and she had a determined look on her face and rush back.

"No reason dear brother!" He was back to normal.

"Okay?" I was confused.

"You like her don't you?" My brother asked after a minute of silence. I was looking at the dressing room curtains back to him.

"Don't worry the door is sound proof." He was serious. It was shocking. I nodded my head. He gave me a look that was like he approved.

Almost on cue Meghanu walked in wearing a purple top that could also work as a dress it was finger tip length, also black leggings with black boots with a five inch pumps as the heal, her hair was down and her ears were pierced. I didn't even know they were. I just stare at her she was really beautiful!

"Mine did you pierce her ears?" Ayame noticed what I did. (ha ha I have the same outfit and just got ears pierced like last week.)

"Yes I did sir." She was blunt yet so was Ayame-nii.

"Good choice! She didn't even cry? Or even scream?" Ayame you idiot, of course she didn't.

"O my god! You look so grown up!" Was all I could say.

"O darling! You have wear that home! A late birthday present!"

"Thank you Uncle Ayame! Do I really look good? Do you have a full length mirror?" She had a light blush, with a cute smile that made me want to kiss those unknown lips. She liked the outfit. Ayame was getting tired so we left.

We walked home and Mine gave her a cute jacket and purse along with a make-up kit. Where we were almost at the house she was putting on lipstick and sparkly gloss.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX Kyo's point of view

God they are finally home! It is almost dinner time. I will beat rat once and for all in front of Meghanu. She is actually not a bad person and kind of cute. No Kyo you can't have her!

Here they come okay.

"There you are you damn.. O MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" What I saw was Meghanu in all girly stuff a dress, high heeled shoes, (actually pumps but its Kyo what do you expect.) and make-up!

"I got a make-over. Do you like it?" She twirled in a circle so I could see the back her hair laid perfectly. The outfit fits her perfectly. It shows off her curves.

Both Yuki and Kyo think this 'She looks beautiful'

"Yea. Ya' look nice." I didn't want get give my crush up yet. I'm not even sure if it is. I think of her as someone I have to protect.

"Thanks" All she could say before she blushed and giggled.

TIME SKIP!

I was on the roof staring at the stars when I hear someone climbing the ladder. I guessed it was Shigure. I don't want him up here.

"Go away Shigure!"

"I am not Shigure but can I come up?" It was too sweet to be Kagura and more matured then Kisa. It was Meghanu.

"Yea come on up here." I felt bad about yelling at her by accident. Up she came. She was in a pair of pajama bottoms that was big on her that had volleyballs on it with a top that was light blue with in pink writing said 'Kiss My Ace'. (Can you tell I'm a volleyball player yet?)

"I hope I was not intruding. I heard you could see a beautiful sunset. So I came up to see, I didn't know you where here. I'll go." Before she could go I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and over so she was close to me.

"No, stay." Simple but right to the point.

"Okay. Are you always on the roof?" She was smiling but not showing teeth.

"Almost, it's how I remember my martial art training when I was in mountains."

"You know martial arts?" She looked shocked.

"Why is that so shocking?" It was kind of funny. I said it while laughing.

"I never knew a person that knew martial arts. I only kick and punch people." She was fully smiling. It was cute so I smiled.

"That's not nice. I seem to remember a certain girl jumping over me and my cousins." She made a face having to think of it. Then she laughed.

"O yea. Mom made me go to Kazuma's dojo. She thought I wasn't able to kick some guys butt!" She was getting mad and frisky. It really funny I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"What you think I am not strong?" O I made her mad. Didn't someone say girls are weaker when mad?

"I am not saying you're not strong just you can't even pick me up, or punch me hard." She looked pissed.

"Want to place that challenge? Punch or pick up? I can do both!" She sat up with determination.

"Fine punch then pick up." She lay down.

"I will knock you off guard."

We watched the sunset and then sat up and telling each other stories about ourselves. I was telling and then she punched me in the arm! I fell over and looked at her and then my now red arm. I sat up I was mad.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled loudly.

"I warned you. I could be strong and I would knock you off guard." She yawned and put her head on my shoulder. I blushed she actually fell asleep. It was at least an hour before I noticed she was actually asleep. I didn't wake her up tell about midnight.

I shook her shoulder as gently as I could.

"Meghanu, you fell asleep wake up."

"Nieeen don't wanna'" Then snuggled her face into my neck. I shivered at the close contact.

"Wake up damn it!" She woke up and jumped. She screamed.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Go to bed!" I guess I was cranky.

"Fine!" She got off the roof and went to her room. She didn't even use the ladder she just jumped onto the balcony.


End file.
